


Let it Snow

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Snow Means Love, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fritz joins Sharon and her kids for their first Christmas. Fluff piece!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> written for gameofcards@livejournal challenge "Let it Snow." This turned out fluffier than I meant it to... the prompts used are "snowed in" and "snow means love"

Sharon slipped quietly into Fritz’s room as he was turning back the sheet on the full size bed. Fritz smiled and patted the bed next to him. 

Sharon grinned, tucking one of her feet underneath herself. Fritz cupped her cheeks and drew her in for a kiss and then pulled her back to lay on the bed. 

“Is it Christmas yet?” He whispered. 

“Not yet.” Sharon shook her head, “hour and a half.” 

Fritz stole another kiss. “I’m glad I’m still here. I don’t know if I’m glad we’re _snowed in_ but I’m glad I get to spend Christmas with you and Ricky and Emily.” 

“I’m glad you’re here too.” Sharon admitted. “What did you ask Santa for for Christmas?” 

“Um, to sleep in the same bed with my girlfriend on vacation?” He teased. 

“My kids are here.” She laughed. 

“Your adult children. You can’t tell me they think you don’t have sex.” 

She chuckled, “there’s an ocean of difference between _knowing_ your parent has sex and then seeing your mother shacking up with someone.” 

“Oh, is that what we’re doing?” He grinned. 

She gave him a playful glare. “You know what I mean.” 

“Only in theory.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She draped a leg over his hip. “I just thought of something else I’d like for Christmas…” 

Sharon pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. “I bet I can guess….” She purred, unbuttoning his pyjama shirt. 

**

When Fritz awoke the next morning, Rusty and the Raydors were already up and about and a fresh pot of coffee was filling the air with a heavenly aroma. 

“Hey, man,” Ricky raised a mug to Fritz. “Want a cup?” 

“Love one, thanks.” 

Ricky went back into the cabin’s little kitchen. “This is Kauai coffee, this is straight from Hawaii.” 

“ _Enough_ , Ricky, it’s just coffee!” Emily griped. 

Ricky lowered his voice so that only Fritz could hear him. “This is the best shit I’ve ever had. I can get you some if you love it.” 

“Thanks.” Fritz took a sip and his eyebrows went up. “That is a good cup of coffee.” 

Ricky nodded, “that’s what I’m saying.” 

Emily walked through the kitchen, indicating her brother as she spoke, “he puts so much cream and sugar into his coffee, I don’t know how even _tastes_ the coffee.” 

“Would you bring me a cup?” Sharon asked from the living room area. 

“Of course.” Fritz answered at the same time Ricky said, “Sure, mom.” 

Ricky glanced at Fritz for a moment before getting down an additional mug and filling it for Sharon. He carried it into the living room without looking at Fritz again. 

“Here you go, mom.” Ricky held out the coffee and Sharon accepted it with one hand and wrapped her other arm around him, kissing him on his temple. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” 

Emily was seated to Sharon’s left, her legs tucked up under herself and leaning against Sharon. Emily stifled a yawn and tucked her sweater tighter around herself. Ricky took the spot to Sharon’s right, propping his feet up on the table. Rusty was on the floor, leaning against the coffee table, regaling his mother and siblings with stories of his journalistic adventures. 

Fritz sat on the loveseat that was perpendicular to the couch and sipped his coffee. Everyone in the room wanted Sharon’s attention and love. The kids were so focused on Sharon that they seemed to have forgotten that Fritz was there at all, which allowed him a very unique perspective. 

The original plan had been that he would spend one night at the cabin with Sharon and her children. This would give Ricky and Emily the chance to get to know their mother’s boyfriend but not infringe on the traditional Raydor Christmas. Then he was going to continue to his sister’s place for Christmas. 

Rusty was going to take the car back to Los Angeles and Fritz would come back to the cabin and he and Sharon would have the place to themselves for three whole days. 

Then the unexpected winter storm had blanketed them and everything in a thirty mile radius in four feet of snow. The best laid plans of mice and men. So, here he was, sitting with Sharon and her children on Christmas morning. 

The quartet had taken such great pains in decorating the Christmas tree just so, covering it with angels and baubles and things that sparkled and twinkled and yet Sharon was the real centerpiece of the room. 

“This is from all of us.” Emily handed Sharon a little box, wrapped in a green ribbon. 

Sharon tugged the ribbon and it fell away. Removing the lid, she looked down at the necklace inside. 

“It’s all our birthstones.” Ricky pointed out. 

Sharon took it from the box, holding it delicately in her hand. “It’s so lovely; I love it!” 

“Like, you have that one from forever ago but we wanted to get you one that has Rusty on it too and doesn’t turn your neck green.” Emily laughed. 

Sharon laughed too. Sharon and Emily had the same laugh. 

Sharon held the necklace to her heart. “All my kids. Rusty, come here.” 

Sharon wrapped her arms around Ricky and Emily and Rusty leaned into the hug, getting enveloped by the Raydors and he ended up across their laps. Sharon gave each of her kids a kiss before she got up and Rusty took her spot on the couch. 

Picking up three packages from under the tree she passed them out. The kids unceremoniously tore into the flawless wrapping, exclaiming and extolling the things they found inside. 

Sharon held one out to Fritz as well. He looked up, almost having forgotten that he was in the room himself. He blushed a little as he set down his coffee. “You didn’t have to.” 

“It’s just a little something.” She settled next to him on the loveseat. 

“Thank you, Sharon.” He reached into the bag and pulled out a framed picture. The picture was one that Rusty had taken of Fritz and Sharon when the three of them had gone to the beach that February. Fritz had his arms wrapped around Sharon and her head was tucked against his chest. 

He ran his fingers over the picture and turned to Sharon. “I love it.” 

“You said you wanted a picture of us for your desk at work.” 

He put an arm around her and drew her in for a hug. He gave her a squeeze and then gave her a kiss. “It’s perfect.” He whispered. “You’re so beautiful and this is an amazing picture.” 

She blushed a little and gave him a playful swat. 

**

“Hey,” Rusty said in a hushed voice, finding Fritz in the kitchen. “I just want to give you a heads up that Ricky and Emily think it’s weird you didn’t give Sharon a gift this morning.” 

Rusty was the child of Sharon’s that Fritz was the most comfortable around. They’d had their rough patches, but they were much better acquainted than Fritz was with Ricky or Emily. Rusty also seemed to be the least possessive of Sharon, by far. Fritz figured this was probably because Rusty grew up depending on no one and Ricky and Emily grew up depending almost entirely on Sharon. They’d grown up seeing how Jackson affected Sharon and they had their own ideas about what Sharon needed from a relationship. 

“I do have something for her.” Fritz admitted. “I just thought we were going to exchange gifts when it was just the two of us.” 

“Is it, like, something you can’t show in front of us?” Rusty questioned. 

“No, it’s not.” Fritz insisted. “It’s just… I don’t want to put Sharon on the spot.” 

“What, is it, like… a ring?” 

Fritz bit the inside of his lip, trying to figure out exactly how to respond. 

“Oh my god, seriously?” 

“Shh!” Fritz looked around but was glad to see that Rusty hadn’t drawn anyone else’s attention. 

“Are you, like, proposing?” Rusty asked, this time in a quiet voice. 

“Ideally.” Fritz admitted. 

“I don’t think you can do better than this, actually. She loves Christmas, she loves snow and winter. She can share it with her kids.” 

Fritz remained silent. 

“Are you, like, worried that she’ll say no?” 

“I don’t know.” Fritz sighed. “We’ve only been dating for a year and she hasn’t been divorced from Jackson for very long. I haven’t been divorced from Brenda for very long… I don’t want her to think that it’s a knee jerk reaction. I just think she’s the most amazing person and I can’t imagine my life without her in it anymore.” 

“Okay, well, you got the ring because you _love_ her, right?”

“Right.” 

“And you want to _be with_ her for as far as you can see into the future, right?” 

Fritz nodded. 

“She’s going to know that it’s from the heart. You can’t pull a fast one on Sharon Raydor. She’ll know that you really mean it.” Rusty said. “I mean, it’s your thing and I’m not saying do it or don’t do it. That’s just my perspective.” 

“Thanks, man.” Fritz smiled. 

**

“Hey,” Sharon smiled, closing the sliding glass door shut. Her parka was zipped up to her neck and her well-loved Ugg boots crunched the snow underfoot as she approached Fritz. “There you are, I was wondering where you’d gotten off to. Are you cleaning off the patio?” 

Fritz set his shovel down. “I am.” 

“It’s a little cold to take a meal out here, probably.” She teased. 

Fritz took Sharon’s hands. “I just want to say thank you for including me in Christmas with your kids.”

Sharon squeezed his hands. “I wanted you to have Christmas with us. I want to share things with you.” 

“I want to share things with you too.” He smiled. “Some things in life are unexpected and amazing and, for me, you’re one of those things. I first met you when you were Brenda’s nemesis.” 

“I was never!” Sharon laughed, “I was an advocate of hers – professionally – whether she wanted to believe it or not.” 

He chuckled. “You’ve enriched my life in so many ways. You are the most genuine person I know. I love every moment with you. Every moment that I get to spend with you is a blessing and I am so incredibly lucky to know you. I love you so much.” 

Sharon’s heart pounded in her chest. “Fritz?” She breathed. 

“Yes, Sharon?” 

“I love you too.” She smiled. “Are you, um, asking me…” 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked. 

She shook her head. 

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a velvet ring box. The hinge opened with a pop and revealed a round cut diamond ring with a silver band. “Sharon Ann Raydor. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

She nodded, and answered breathily, “yes. _Yes_.”

“Yes?” He grinned. 

“Yes!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Get it, mama!” Emily called from the other side of the sliding glass door and Sharon pulled back with a blush. 

Fritz laughed, “may I put the ring on you?” 

Sharon smiled. “Yes, please.” 

He slid the ring onto her finger and then pulled her in for another kiss. 

Stepping back into the house, Emily pulled her mother in for a hug as Ricky gave Fritz a congenial handshake. “Welcome to the family, man.” 

“I saw you shaking your head and I was like ‘oh my god, this is going to be weird.’” Emily laughed. She gave Sharon a squeeze and released her. “I’m happy for you, mom.” 

Ricky wrapped his arms around his mother. “If you’re happy, I’m happy.” He whispered. 

She kissed his cheek and patted his back. “Thanks, honey.”


End file.
